


Ibuki Mioda: The ultimate shipper

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Confessions, Gay Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki is a good friend, Non-Binary Ibuki Mioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: Ibuki is going to get her ship together
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Mioda Ibuki, Mioda Ibuki & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Ibuki was visiting all their friends. After Pekopeko’s trial everyone was totally bummed, so they wanted to visit everyone and cheer ‘em up. Don't get Ibuki wrong, they were totally bummed too, but their friends needed their upbeat nature. 

The last person on the list was Nagito. Ibuki checked their handbook, he was in his cabin, easy enough to get to. They knocked. No response

“IBUKI’S COMING IN” they shouted

Ibuki crawled in through an open window and flopped onto the floor.

“Success!” they cheered quietly. They examined their surroundings. Nagito’s room was surprisingly clean and well organized, and in the middle of that room was.. Nagito, curled into a ball and shaking. Was he crying? He let out a small sob. Yuppers, definitely crying.

“Woah,” Ibuki said, softening their voice. They sat next to him and rubbed his back

“Are you okay?”

“N-nothing that an u-ultimate such as yourself should be worried about” he said between sniffles.

“Nagito, as your friend, I care about you, so please tell me what’s wrong so I can help,” Ibuki said, losing almost all silliness in their voice.

“O-okay I just- uh, well i-it’s about Hajime”

“Do you think you like like him?”

“Uh well- yeah… am I really that obvious?”

“No, Ibuki’s just good at telling people’s feelings, and you sure have a lot of feelings”

Nagito blushed. “Well, he’s just, so, so nice, and even though I feel like I don’t deserve it, he never stops being kind but-” his voice cracked “he’s obviously straight and has feelings for Chiaki, and I’m happy for her, and I know she deserves his love more than me, but I can’t help but feel jealous”

“Woah, woah, woah, first of all, love isn’t about deserving because people will just love whoever their heart feels like, and second of all Chiaki is deep in Hajime’s friendzone. Also Hajime is very bi. So If that answers your concerns, Ibuki will be off, they have a date with Mikan!”

“Wait,” Nagito grabbed Ibuki’s wrist “can I ask a big favor of you?”

“Ibuki loves doing favors!”

“Can you ask Hajime how he feels about me?”

“Sure!” Ibuki said as they skipped off to their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, the other chapters should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

After Ibuki’s date with Mikan, they trotted off to fulfill their quest by talking to Hajime.

“Hellooooooo Hajime!! Do you want to hang out?”

“Sure, I don’t have anything else planned”

They chatted a bit before Ibuki got to the meat of the conversation. “So, Hajime, if you could date anyone on this island, who would it be?” 

“Uhh Chiaki I guess.”

“Bzzt, wrong, Ibuki knows Chiaki is far in the friendzone”

Hajime sighed, there was no lying to Ibuki. “Nagito”

“Ooohoohoohoo, Ibuki detects no lies!” Ibuki wiggled their eyebrows

“Don’t tell him though” Hajime threatened with a stern look on his face

“Okie-dokie Hajime” Ibuki said, making a mock salute “Ibuki won’t tell a soul about your big fat crush”

“I-I never said I had a crush”

“Ibuki knows EVERYTHING about everyone’s love life!!” Hajime let out a sigh.

“Ibuki’ll go tell Nagito to meet you on the beach at five so you can confess!!” Ibuki yelled while running away.

~~~

Nagito sat on his bed, drinking hot tea and reading a book from the library

CRASH

The loud noise made him jump. He looked up to see Ibuki, who just jumped in through his window

“Ibuki, the door was unlocked”

“IBUKI HAS NO TIME FOR DOORS!! IBUKI HAS TO TELL YOU THAT HAJIME WILL MEET YOU AT THE BEACH AT FIVE!!”

“Okay?”

“So confess!!”

“If I confess he’ll just hate me. I can’t risk my best friend leaving me” Nagito said, hugging himself.

“Do not doubt Ibuki’s matchmaking skills! Ibuki knows it’ll go well!”

“I don’t want to doubt an ultimate such as yourself, but I’m worried that my luck might be more powerful than your matchmaking, I don’t mean to say that I’m better than you, I mean, scum like me could never compare to the shining beacon of hope that is an ultimate!”

“Nagito, you’re worthy of love, and even if things somehow go terribly wrong, I’ll always be there for you. Now, it’s almost four thirty, so brush your hair and get ready for the happiest night of your life!”

Tears formed in Nagito’s eyes. Someone was finally there for him, there to help him when he needed it, someone who cared.

“Ibuki’s gonna go to Rocketpunch market to get you a bowtie so you’ll look nice!”

And they were off. Nagito rubbed the tears out of his eyes and grabbed a comb from the bathroom. He slowly worked the knots and tangles out of his soft hair and soon enough, it was smooth, still messy, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

Someone rang his doorbell and he opened the door, standing there was Ibuki, holding a muted red bowtie.

“Here ya go,” they handed him the bowtie “Ibuki thought it would go nice with your color palette! Now you’d better get going, because it’s four forty-five!”

“Thank you Ibuki, for everything”

“No problem, boblem!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and as always, comments are appriciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for ibuki's efforts to pay off

Nagito fiddled with a Hope’s Peak ring while waiting for Hajime. It was a gift that he quite enjoyed, it spun when flicked and it was nice to fidget with. 

“S-sorry I’m late, Kazuichi stopped me on my way here”

“It’s okay Hajime, Kazuichi can be a bit.. stubborn. So, why did you want me here?”

“Uh, I was talking to Ibuki and they decided we should talk but.. Can we just enjoy the sunset for now?”

“Of course hajime”

They sat under the palm tree and chatted about random topics as the sun went down, and the stars started to show

“Ah Hajime, there was something I wanted to tell you too”

“What is it?”

“Well you can go first, it’s.. pretty hard to say”

“Can’t be harder to say then what I wanted to tell you”

“I doubt that, but who am I to say no to an ultimate?”

“Nagito, we don’t even know if I have an ultimate talent”

“Of course you have a talent, how could someone that brings me such hope be talentless?”

It was dark, but Nagito could swear that the tips of Hajime’s ears turned pink

“A-anyways, what did you want to tell me?” Hajime changed the subject

Nagito inhaled deep in an attempt to calm his nerves “W-well I-I might maybe kindabedeeplyandtrulyinlovewithyou?” The last part came out as a squeak and he buried his face in his hands. The cool metal of his ring felt nice against his burning face.

Hajime blinked. Then he blinked again. He put his hand on Nagito's shoulder, and Nagito lowered his hands.

“Ah yes, this is the part where Hajime t-tells me how disgusted he is to be loved by scum like me”

“N-no Nagito, I just- did you mean it when you said that you loved me?”

“Yes” he replied meekly

“Then is it okay if I…?” Hajime parted his lips slightly, tilted his head, and started to move closer. Nagito knew what was happening, it was like a dream come true, Hajime was going to kiss him. Granted, Hajime would probably regret it and hate him afterwards, but at least he would have a few moments of feeling loved before he died.

As soon as Hajime’s rough lips met his, he felt warm all over, like the butterflies in his stomach had turned into golden light. He felt so full of hope, like a beacon he didn’t know he had turned on inside of him. The kiss was short and sloppy, but it meant the world to Nagito.

As they broke the kiss, Nagito felt Hajime's arm wrap around his back, pulling him in for another kiss. Nagito put his hands on the back of Hajime's head. This kiss was deeper and longer than the last, stopping only when the boys needed air. Nagito opened his eyes to see Hajime smiling fondly at him, the opposite of the scowl he expected.

“W-why did you k-kiss me?” Nagito asked, out of breath

“What do you think?”

“You pity me?”

Hajime flicked him on the forehead. “Bzzt, wrong, you have two more guesses.”

“You wanted to let me down easy?”

He flicked him again. “Nope, one more guess”

Nagito couldn't think of anything else but the obvious. “You… reciprocate my feelings?”

“Ding ding ding”

“Really?!” Nagito asked hopefully

“Yep. So, would you like to go out sometime?”

Nagito placed his hand on Hajime’s. “Absolutely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ending even tho im bad at kiss scenes. comments are always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
